The five aces
by deadlybutterfry
Summary: Shigaraki is partly chosen and so are the rest
1. Chapter 1

In the world of heroes and villains there are legend and in those legends there are the fated prophecy this is the story of the four chosen ones..**. The calm yet glazing diamond, the brilliant and wise club, the victorious and brave heart, and the curious and nightly spade**

As izuku was born the doctors saw a glowing symbol on his cheeks the symbol is shaped like a club on the cards and it disappeared in a flash she took her baby home

It turns out that mitsuki her best friend also had this occurrence but instead of a club it was a heart she then felt concerned by this but ignored it

Years later

Katsuki: C'mon izu we're gonna late

Izuku: coming kacchan! Bye mommy!

Inko: be safe okay!

Katsuki: hey nerd guess what

Izuku: what?

Katsuki: i got my quirk!

Izuku: really that's amazing... I wish my quirk is as cool as yours

Katsuki: hah as if I'm the only one who's gonna have the coolest quirk but you can still wish though

At the doctor

Doctor: you should give up you don't have a quirk

Inko: huh are you sure?

Doctor: yes it said here that he has a double toe joint so it con-

Izuku: hold it! Mr are you sure that that's the only way to test if i have a quirk?

Doctor: hey shut it brat I'm the doctor so listen and believe that you're quirkless

Inko: excuse me don't talk to my son like that! come on izuku we're leaving let's check another doctor

As they left they made an appointment with another doctor and it turns out that he has a quirk it's called "perfect analysis" and it is powerful but they also identify an unknown quirk

As they walk home they encountered a villain attack and they spot a ashy haired boy unconscious the villain was about to kill him and his mom if he hadn't trust his instinct. His eyes glowed and suddenly he has a hologramic spear and began knocking out the villain and saved the boy. While feeling tired he fainted because of overuse

Inko was beyond shock her son fought a villain and saved the boy she was happy yet she was supremely concerned she then took them home she doesn't even know what to tell mitsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki: IZUKU DID WHAT!?

Inko: ow mitsuki not so loud!

Mitsuki: sorry inko so you're telling me that his cheeks glowed and summoned a spear?

Inko: yes that's the truth

Mitsuki: and somehow saved this guy?

Mitsuki pointing at the sleeping trio who looks calm and

ashy hair that has gloves seemed to be enjoying his sleep

Inko: yes i was worried he is critically injured... Do you think that the legend was true?

Mitsuki: well we should tell them about it tomorrow...

The next morning the parents told the legend and said that the boys were part of it. the kids didn't believed it at first but believed it when izuku does it again and katsuki wanted to try it to except instead of a spear it's a heart shaped battle axe

Then they heard the door opened and saw the husband of midoriya inko and said

Hisashi: I've already contacted my brother he'll be here any minute now

Then they heard a honk with a cool looking car and in it is the number #2 hero endeavor. With five kids and his wife they then see the shy peppermint boy wait...

Izuku: MY UNCLE IS ENDEAVOR!?

Hisahi: oh yeah i forgot about that

Everyone else: YA THINK!

Endeavor: uhh is something wrong with him?

Endeavor points at izuku who is having a muttering spree and his friend is shaking him

Hisashi: yeah he's fine it's normal so did it happened with one of yours?

Endeavor: yep my kid shoto had a diamond on his cheeks and when he got his quirks he also summoned his weapon it's a rapier

Hisashi: huh we're only missing one i hope it isn't some insomniac

_Somwhere at a certain hero's home_

Hitoshi: achoo! Huh? Is somone talking about me... Oh well better make my dad coffee... huh? What's this on my cheeks... DAD!

Aizawa: stop screaming what is... It? Oh crap

_At the midoriya household _

Hisashi: oh yeah are you taking care of your kids?

Endeavor: of course i do!

He said as he hugged the youngest todoroki who looks like he is suffocating

Hisahi: 'I see the doting type huh?' uhmm dude your son is dying!

Endeavor: huh oh sorry shoto

Shoto: it's okay dad umm your phone is ringing.

Endeavor: hmm oh. hello? Hm uhuh yeah wait really? Okay bye

Hisashi: who's that?

Endeavor: tch it's just aizawa his son is the fourth one!

As he said that a car screech and aizawa and hitoshi arrived

Aizawa: so what did i miss?

Hisashi: everything!

To be continued

Extra

Shoto: I'm shoto my quirks are ice and fire i'm a diamond

Izuku: I'm izuku my quirk is perfect analysis I'm a club

Hitoshi: m-my name is hitoshi i-im a spade my quirk is brainwash

Katsuki: I'm fucking bakugou katsuki and I'll be NO#1

I'm hearts and my quirk is explosions don't forget that ya shitty extra


End file.
